Melody (the little mermaid 2)
Melody is the main Protagonist of the Disney direct to video The little Mermaid 2. Transformation When Morgana uses the potion on Melody she is wearing her swimming clothes and is leaning back. When it's used her feet turn green until it turns into a green swirl and lifts Melody in the air and then covers her entire body. The green swirl disappears as she sees that she now has a tail, though her pantalettes are now gown including her ruffle that is between her pantalettes and camisole. Morgana says that Melody will turn human at sunset unless she can't the trident. When Melody and flounder are trapped in the cave the sun sets and melody begins to transform back. Melody then goes through extreme pain similar to Ariel in the last film as Melody soon releases bubble from her mouth meaning that she needs air as she wonders whats happening to her. Her tail then releases the same green swirl from the beginning as her tail splits in two and turns to legs along with her pantalettes, and camisole, and she now needs air. Physical Appearance Melody is a pretty, yet tomboyish twelve-year-old princess. She is the height of a ten-year-old, though she is actually twelve. She has straight black hair, most often tied back with a green hair tie in a low ponytail, pink lips, and blue eyes.She seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. Most noticeable is her hair (the same color as her father's). She inherited her mother's eyes, nose, and facial structure. It is also possible that she inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which is heard in "For A Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile, and thick eyebrows. For most of the film, Melody is seen in her underclothes, which is a separate pair of white pantalettes and a white camisole; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach. As a baby, she was wearing a cute and very pretty pink and white dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, she retains her camisole, but her pantalettes and legs are replaced by a red tail; her navel is also visible. It is odd that the merteens she meets don't pay notice she does not wear a typical sea-shell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink ballgown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Story Melody first appears as an adorable infant at the beginning of the film. She is about 8 months old at the beginning, she can crawl and hold up her head for herself. Melody's parents, Ariel and Eric are celebrating her birth, and have taken her out on a ship to meet with Ariel's father, King Triton, and six older sisters, Aquata, Andrina, Attina, and Adella. Triton presents Melody with a locket which bears her name, meant to remind his granddaughter of her mermaid heritage. However, the celebration is interrupted by Morgana, Ursula's sister. Morgana kidnaps Melody and threatens to feed her to her shark, Undertow, if Triton does not hand over his trident. Though Triton almost does so and blasts Undertow with his trident by turning Undertow into an anchovy, Ariel and Eric are able to thwart Morgana's plan. She vanishes, but not before vowing revenge. She is now a threat and until she is captured, Ariel decides that Melody can't know anything about the sea, including her mermaid heritage, Atlantica, and her grandfather (which turns out to be a bad idea). She bans the merpeople from seeing Melody, and later has a large sea wall built to separate their castle from the sea. Meanwhile, Melody's locket is tossed into the sea. Several years later, Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, but is ignorant of the reason why. Despite the ban, she loves the sea and regularly sneaks out to swim. This causes a difficult relationship between her and her mother. On her twelfth birthday, while out swimming, she discovers the locket, but she is forced to get back to the castle as she has forgotten about her birthday party. Unknown to her, she is being watched in a crystal ball by Morgana and Undertow. Morgana takes this as the perfect opportunity to succeed at the one thing her sister, Ursula, never could. Later, while Ariel is helping Melody prepare for the party, Melody tries to tell her mother her true feelings about the sea, but are interrupted by Eric, who leads Ariel and Melody to the ballroom. During the party, Melody dances with a young prince, but trouble soon arises when Sebastian accidentally ruins the dance and destroys the cake. She comes over to him to see if he's alright, but everyone starts to laugh at her for talking to crab. Humiliated, she runs out of the ballroom in tears and goes back to her bedroom where she again looks at the locket she found earlier. Ariel comes in to try and comfort her, but becomes distracted when she learns that the locket has her name written on it and opens the locket to reveal a picture of mermaids swimming in Atlantica. She confronts her mother about it, noting that Ariel has told her that Atlantica was only a fairy tale. Ariel takes the locket away and is shocked to learn that Melody has been sneaking out into the sea. Enraged, Ariel forbids her from ever the entering the sea again. Hurt that Ariel refuses to give any answers, Melody takes back the locket and runs out of her room. Wanting to find answers about the locket and its meaning, she takes a rowboat and runs away from home despite Sebastian's protests. Trivia/Goofs * When Melody is a mermaid her hair is still and doesn't seem to have any effects with the water but when she isn't a mermaid her hair is flowing with the water. * Since it was Morgana using Ursula's magic that turned Melody into a mermaid, it is unknown if orange-pink would be her natural mermaid tail color. * Melody makes the same back pose when she is transformed into a mermaid, just as her mother did in the first movie. * In scenes of transformation in the franchise, one only sees the mermaid to human transition, where the tail splits in half with each becoming a leg. In this film we see that happen to Ariel when Ursula turns her into a human, in the sequel the same thing happens to Melody, when Ursula's magic from a bottle wears out on her, whilst she was trapped in an ice cave with Flounder. But it is never the other way round, in this movie, in Vanessa's wedding scene when Ariel is about to kiss Eric, she only jerks upward in pain and slips down on the deck (she is only shown to the waist), a clip later, her tail is shown having just transformed and in the sequel, when Melody is transformed, her feet are covered in swirling green lights before her tail pops out. * Melody's bloomers disappear when she transforms into a mermaid, but reaper when she turns back, unlike her mom. * She and her mom are the only people to have become werewolves. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.50.39.png|Melody tries to find a way out of the cave. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.51.55.png|Melody looks in weirdness as the transformation begins to kick in. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.53.29.png|The transformation finally kicks in. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.54.27.png|Melody crouches down in pain. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.57.12.png|Melody lifts up with a expression of extreme pain. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.57.24.png|Melody has a expression of pain on her face. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 02.58.02.png|Melody releases bubbles form her mouth meaning that she needs air now. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.01.40.png|Melody wonders whats happening to her. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.02.15.png|Melody begins to release more bubbles and holds her mouth to hold in air. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.02.29.png|We see Melody's tail. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.04.28.png|Melody tail releases the same green swirl from when she first transformed. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.04.37.png|Melody's tail splits in half. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.05.15.png|First tail leg turns to a leg. Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 03.05.56.png|Melody is now a human again.